


I Hate You But Not Really (Maybe Not At All)

by gotsichi7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, a side of jinson, and some jealous yugyeom, childish bickering, rather oblivious bambam, so maybe some slight broken mina/bambam, some underage smoking, twice's mina makes an appearance, underground dance battles, yugyeom is a dance god in this fic and in real life but whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: It's hard being the famous hot kid when you have Kim Yugyeom, student council a.k.a bambam’s-worst-nightmare, breathing down your neck. All Bambam wants to do is ditch the ugly blue standard issue uniforms for more fashionable choices but Yugyeom won’t let him. It’s alright though because there is only one month left of school and Bambam can leave it all behind. The uniform, the studying and one Kim Yugyeom.Oh, how naive was he to ever think Kim Yugyeom would ever leave him alone?





	1. One more month

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for [Bambamnetwork](http://bambamnetwork.tumblr.com/)'s Shooting Star For You Ficfest for prompt #A31
>
>>   
> The good old enemies to lovers thing. Let it be their trainee days to the present or heartbreaking superhero au or school au with like the main nerd and class badboy or underground dancing opponents. Just any au with enemies (to friends or not) to lovers dynamics.  
> 
> 
> thank you to the prompter who gave up this idea so i can write it. I had so much fun creating this AU. I worry that i haven't managed to capture the true nature of enemies to lovers but i try! Thank you to my partner in crime for putting up with my crazy ideas and sometimes enabling them (you know who you are).
> 
> Just to be clear about their ages. Everyone is the same age except for Jaebum and Mark who are a year older.

Bambam exhaled loudly, adjusting the straps of his bag so it doesn’t cover the new patches he added to his black bomber jacket as he walked through the hallways of his school. He was tuning out the sounds of pubescent shouting and laughter of students trying to get to their class. Just another month of this hell and he can leave the ugly school uniform behind; none of the painstakingly long hours of planning how he was going to spice up the dull blue with accessories and coloured shoes.  Although he wouldn’t say he looked bad in blue, it's just incredibly dull to wear the same thing daily. Bambam doesn't understand how everyone else can stand it.

Bambam glanced at his friends walking next to him. Jinyoung’s uniform was in perfect order; the blue blazer jacket bordering the pristine white shirt under it and the uniform trousers neatly pressed was hugging his fit form perfectly. Jackson on the other hand, had his blazer jacket in his right hand, holding it over his shoulder; the white shirt a little on the tight side, showcasing the hard work he put into gym. Jackson’s body is his pride and he may not always say it (he does actually say it, _loads of times)_ but he showed it without even having to show skin. They look good in their uniform and Bambam knew he could too, but why settle for good when he can definitely do better.

“Oh this one is cool!” Jackson half-squealed at the large red rose patch on Bambam’s right chest, tracing the outlines with the tips of his fingers. Initially, Bambam had doubts about how cool it would look on his favourite jacket but when he started working on sewing on the new patches along with the old ones on he knew he made the right decision.

“A red rose right across your heart, are you growing soft, Bam-ah?” Jackson cackled as Bambam shoved him a little hard in retaliation.

“That’s an incredibly problematic statement, Jackson,” Jinyoung chastised, his gaze stuck to his phone ignoring the bouts of childish shoves and hitting his friends get into. “Are you implying flowers are sissy or because of his gender he shouldn’t be?”

“Oh, don’t start with your righteous lectures Jinyoung, school just started,” Jackson whined as he bounced towards Jinyoung, curling his body to latch around him smiling widely even though the taller man rolled his eyes. Jinyoung could pretend to be annoyed of Jackson all he wants but Bambam could see the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

“Where do you think you are going?” snarled a voice from behind them. Bambam closed his eyes, the beginnings of a headache was forming before he even turned to face the voice. Bambam could just pretend he didn’t hear it. But no, Bambam always faced his monsters head first, so he stopped, halting his friends in their tracks and faced that face. The same face that has nothing else to do but make Bambam’s life just that much harder.

“Yugyeom,” Bambam sniggered, rolling his eyes before even letting his eyes wander on the tall boy standing in front of him. Yugyeom’s eyes were scanning him from top to bottom from behind those thick framed glasses he wore with a disapproving grimace on his slender face, his uniform in perfect order along with the student council badge he wore with pride.

“You're not in proper school uniform,” Yugyeom grimaced. “You need to follow me to the teachers office.”

Bambam wanted to roll his eyes all the way to Mars (again), anger boiling in his veins as he let his backpack and his bomber jacket drop to his elbows to reveal his blazer jacket underneath. “Satisfied, nerd?” Bambam growled.

Yugyeom cocked an eyebrow and Bambam could hear the cogs in his mind thinking of whether today would be the ‘ _give in and find another chance later’_ or ‘ _I_ _want to see you suffer now’_ day. He opened his mouth to speak and Bambam could already tell that it was a ‘ _I will get you later_ ’ kind of day from the displeased look on his face but they get interrupted by the ringing coming from Bambam’s pocket.

 

_Hajima haji-haji-haji-haji-hajima~_

 

Bambam could hear Jackson groaning in fake annoyance at the ringtone from behind him but Bambam remained staring at Yugyeom as he tried to fish his phone out of his pocket.

“Handphones should be silenced during--” Yugyeom started but Bambam raised a finger effectively reducing Yugyeom to nothing but exasperated mumbles. 

“Mina, _my darling_ , are you in class?” Bambam practically singing into the receiver, his gaze glued on Yugyeom as if challenging Yugyeom to do something about it. He could hear Mina talking but the words meant nothing when Yugyeom looked so filled with annoyance, his angry glare doing nothing but feed into Bambam’s need to put on a better act.

“Oh, baby, i’ll see you during break,” Bambam mustered his best flirtatious tone. “I would have came to see you but I ran into some _trouble._ ”

Yugyeom stepped forward, chest puffing in anger when Bambam gave him a pointed look implying that he was the _trouble._ Bambam smirked even wider, enjoying the challenging look Yugyeom casts on him. Sometimes, the most interesting part of his day was enraging Yugyeom.

“Babe, I’ll talk to you later alright? It seems like _trouble_ can’t wait,” Bambam knew he was pushing the right buttons when Yugyeom's frown deepened. He pressed the end call button in an exaggerated manner and lets the phone slip back into a pocket. If he looked smug doing that, well, that was basically the point.

“So you wanted to take me on a walk?” Sarcasm was Bambam’s favourite language. “I warn you though, I’m a loyal man and I would never cheat on my precious Mina.”

“As if I would ever --” Yugyeom’s retort was (fortunately) cut short by the sound of the bell.

“Looks like I need to raincheck on that date, nerd,” Bambam smirked throwing in a devious wink as he shrugged so his backpack and bomber jacket into place. “Can’t be late for class now, can we?” 

He could hear Jackson cackling and could feel Jinyoung tugging his arm, guiding him into the right direction as they make a run for it. Bambam’s eyes were stuck on the lone figure of the stunned Yugyeom who almost looked like he was blushing.

 

_Now that was new._

 

“Yah! Hurry up!” Jackson cried, yanking him, physically tearing Bambam’s gaze away and hurried away Bambam did.

 

-o0o-

 

“You’re kidding me,” Jackson gasped, his eyes wide staring at the screen of his phone. They were sat at the back of the classroom during lunch break, waiting for class to begin again. Bambam cast a questioning look at Jackson, who continued to say nothing but gape at his phone, sharing a look with Jinyoung who sat in front of the other.

“What, Jackson? Spit it out.” Bambam spat as he grew impatient from the curiosity. 

“Jeez chill, grumpy pants,” Jackson mocked. “JB just sent me an invite to a dance battle happening tonight.” 

Jackson moved his chair closer between the two of them, pulling Bambam along, with their heads bent together Jackson started speaking in a hushed voice, “A dance battle is happening tonight and they’re saying KYUM is making an appearance.”

“KYUM?” Bambam asked. He had never heard of this KYUM but from the way Jackson was speaking, he must have been a big deal. 

“KYUM has been winning these battles for 7 consecutive months now. The dude is a dancing god, you should really see him dance.” Jackson said reverting to his normal voice now. “But anyway, I have an invite and can bring two friends. So guess who is going!”

“It’s two weeks until finals, Jackson, you aren’t seriously considering going to this.”

“Oh my god, Jinyoung!” Jackson exclaimed. “Two weeks is a long time. We have time to study later!”

“I don’t want to go to some dumpster to watch sketchy people dance. I need to study!” Jinyoung argued in a final voice leaving no room for argument. Jackson shot him a pleading look which Bambam knows could mean one of two things. One: Jackson can’t persuade Jinyoung. Thus, Bambam know has to try and two: if Jinyoung isn’t going, Bambam definitely is.

“Just this one night, Jinyoung,” Bambam puts on his best begging face, he catches Jinyoung’s hand in his own. Jinyoung always had a weakness for physical affection. “We won't have time to spend together like this when the both of you are off at pre-university seminars after the exams.”

“ _Please,”_ Bambam could practically see Jinyoung’s defenses break right in front of him.

“You’re a snake, Bambam!” Jinyoung grumbled, pulling his chair to put some distance between them. He flipped through his textbook and heaved out a loud sigh. “Fine, just one night.” 

“Aww, Nyeong-ah, it’ll be fun! I promise!” Jackson said jumping from his chair and into Jinyoung’s in excitement, assaulting the latter with hugs.

“It’s me you should be hugging,” Bambam muttered mostly to himself as he watched Jinyoung actively trying to push Jackson off him. His gaze traveled to the front of the class where Yugyeom was staring at his two best friends with a disapproving stare, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

_Jealous because his only friends are the teachers, surely._

 

Yugyeom then caught his stare and Bambam winked at him, smirking deviously. He relished as Yugyeom scoffed turning away with a deep frown.

 

-o0o-

 

Bambam opened the crimson box, ruining the bow of pink ribbon it was wrapped in, to reveal heart shaped cookies resting in white mini cupcake liners. It was over the top, considering it wasn’t even Valentines day, or White day or any other over-commercialised holiday dedicated to love but Bambam was hungry and though usually he would try his best to not eat gifts when he doesn’t intend to reciprocate, the smell of the cookies was mouthwatering.

“Bambam!” The shrill in Mina’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Are you seriously going to eat that?” 

“Umm… I’m hungry?” 

Mina shot him a disapproving glare but Bambam just smiled.

“Babe, just because I eat these cookies it doesn’t mean anything. I don’t even know who it’s from,” Bambam picked a cookie and popped it into his mouth before Mina could protest further. The smell was better than the taste but it wasn’t bad and he was starving.

“Everyone should stop sending you gifts anyway. You’re my boyfriend!” Mina whined. Well, she had a point. Bambam still had letters and boxes of gifts slipped into his locker despite his very public relationship with her. But still, hearing her whine was only making Bambam’s headache worst.

 

_One more month till this hell is over._

 

“Come closer,” Bambam said, gently tugging her arm. They were sitting at a bench near the school like they always do after school. Mina resisted for a moment, her annoyance still evident on her face. “Come on,” Bambam said again.

She then gave in, letting Bambam pull her closer so they were sitting close enough that their bodies were aligned, hip to hip. Bambam let his arm circle around her, his hand resting on her side. “You can’t seriously be jealous of the gifts. I’ve been getting them since I won that talent show and we’ve been together way before that. So tell me. What is it?”

Mina looked at him. Sometimes, Bambam wondered if it was love that he felt for this beautiful girl next to him. She was pretty; her beautiful glassy eyes and perfect smooth skin, framed with her soft silky hair made her the image of innocence. She was attractive and Bambam knew he cared for her but he knows, it’s not as much as she cared for him. Guilt ribbed him painfully in the stomach when he thought of it but some part of his brain always tells him, _it’s ok, you are trying, you can be better._

“I applied to Seoul University,” Mina said and the unspoken words of _and you didn’t_  hanging between them. “There’s only a month left till school is over.” 

 

_A month left until we are over._

 

Mina looked increasingly upset over Bambam’s refusal to say a word of confirmation or even argument but all Bambam could do was rub soothing patterns on her side because if it was one thing Bambam was bad at, it was lying.


	2. K Y U M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson drags Jinyoung and Bambam to the dance battle.

“It’s stinks,” Bambam whined. They were standing by an nearly empty roadside, the pungent smell of clogged plumbing and rotten trash wafting through the air as night slowly crept up on them. Bambam adjusted his white print shirt, unbuttoned to purposely reveal just the right amount of the fitting black turtleneck and silver chains underneath. The chill of the night was biting into the exposed skin of his heavy washed rip jeans but Bambam knew he looked good; not that you would ever hear him admit it out loud.

“How much longer is Jaebum-hyung going to make us wait, Jackson?” Jinyoung asked, evenly. He still had his patience in tact and Bambam was grateful that he didn't have to deal with thinning patience along with the less than ideal situation they had gotten themselves into. Jinyoung was pulling off an effortless look with his oversized hoodie, fit jeans and a backwards snapback.

“He said five minutes. He’ll be here,” Jackson answered, fiddling with his phone, undoubtedly replying to the thousand and one group messages he had. Jackson was in too many group chats for his own good. It was a wonder he got anything done at all. “We can’t get in without him.”

“I thought you said you had an invite,” Bambam retorted. He tied a loose shoelace of his high cut converse shoes; idly checking out Jackson’s new Adidas Original Prophere shoes. He did well to match it with a hoodie and the heavy chain that presses into his broad chest. Personally, Bambam would have wore something a bit more tightly fitted, especially if he had a body like Jackson’s but oh well, there was nothing he could do about someone else’s clothes.

“Yes but you need a password to enter and Jaebum didn’t tell me the password. Plus the secret entrance is a bitch to find and JB knows I don’t follow instructions well. So, we gotta wait.”

Bambam nodded, defeated. Following instructions was definitely not Jackson’s strongest suit. Thank god, Jaebum knew them well enough and didn’t leave them on loose ends with the likes of Jackson.

As if on cue, Jinyoung pointed across the street towards three men heading towards them from across the road. Bambam immediately recognised JB hiding under a bucket hat, his loose clothes exuding a chic look that the older plays so well. Next to him, Mark and Youngjae were talking, phones loosely held in their hands as they matched Jaebum’s pace. 

“Ready?” Jaebum asked the moment he arrived in front of them flanked by his friends, his sharp gaze scanning over all of them. “Follow me.”

Jaebum lead them into a small alley, turning into another one that if Bambam wasn’t following Jaebum he would have missed. The buildings around them seeming abandoned but if Bambam listened carefully, he could hear the sounds of a distant voices and music; sounds of life filtering through the mossy concrete walls. 

They arrive in front of a large orange metal door which was probably once red but consumed by time the colour of rust outshined the chipped paint. Jaebum pulled the handle and slid it open, the sound of it breaking the silent murmurs of conversation among the others. Inside revealed a greying warehouse with a big frayed banner that read ‘Al’s Secondhand Warehouse’ draped on the front.

“Alright, Jackson when we get there show the bouncer your invite and the password is ‘Hit The Stage’,” Jaebum said, turning to face Jackson and took out his phone from his pocket scrolling through it before sending a pointed look at the latter. “Don’t touch anything.”

They nodded and followed Jaebum towards the door. As they got closer Bambam could hear the clear hum of music. Jackson grabbed his upper arm and squeezed it in clear excitement. When they entered, they are greeted by the sight of an old man bent over documents, his glasses so far on the end of his nose that if he bent forward just a bit more it would have fell off.

“Invitation?” He said not even looking up at them. Jaebum places his phone on the counter and the man takes it, scanning it on a machine to his right until an approving ding. He glanced at the little display screen on the little device.

“Hello, Im Jaebum. I trust you can find your way inside,” he smiled, gesturing to a beaded archway door tucked in the corner of the office. Once Jaebum, Mark and Youngjae make it through the entrance, the man looked at them.

“Invitation?” he reiterated, his eyes sizing them up. Jackson fumbled with his phone for a moment before a goofy smile graces his face and for some reason, Bambam felt nervous. He wasn’t sure but he felt like there was something unsettling about this unseeming man. Something about him made Bambam sure, he was not to be crossed and somehow, Jackson didn’t see it.

“Here it is.” Jackson giggled. His cute charm on full blast. What could Jackson possibly gain from trying to charm the man at a place like this, Bambam didn’t know, he just hoped Jackson didn’t fuck this up.

“Password?”

Jackson laughter echoed through the office and Bambam could hear Jinyoung mutter what sounded like _for fuck’s sakes, Jackson._ A frown replaced the man’s smile and the bad feeling Bambam felt was getting worst.

“You didn’t ask Jaebum for a password,” Jackson chuckled, throwing an impish glances between Jinyoung and Bambam. When Bambam met Jinyoung’s eyes though, he could see an identical disapproving look. Following instructions was really _really_ not Jackson’s best suit.

The man’s glare doesn’t waver and finally Jackson relented with a soft sigh. Bambam wasn’t sure what does it, either the man’s gaze or Jinyoung’s.

“It’s hit the stage, isn’t it?”

Jackson winked after saying it and a huge urge to smack Jackson right on the back of his head overcame Bambam. _What was this idiot trying to do? Get them kicked out?_

“Leo will escort you in. Watch yourself, Wang Jackson.” the man sent them a warning look and a girl appeared from the beaded archway in front of them. Despite her small figure, her faded blue dyed hair with the side shave and her nose piercing made Bambam think she could probably throw a mean high kick and floor him. He wasn’t about to test that theory.

They followed Leo past the beaded archway and into a warehouse where secondhand items were neatly arranged on shelves; household items, books and clothings. Jaebum’s warning of _don’t touch anything_ became clear in his mind because it was tempting to examine things closer. They arrive at music section and the low buzz of music was getting louder, vinyl records, cds and cassette tapes surrounding them. Bambam was undoubtedly curious. Even Jinyoung looked tempted to touch something, anything.

Leo stopped in front of a large display of posters and vinyl records sticking on the wall.

“They’ve started.” She said, turning to face them. “Have fun.”

She pushed the Purple Rain vinyl cover and the display wall move inwards to reveal a gap of a hidden door. Leo gestured them inside and Jackson stepped forward.

The sound of dance music immediately surrounded them the moment they entered the place. Bambam saw the elevated dance floor of light panels, a bright spotlight shining on a lone dancer rocking his body to the beat throwing menacing glares at the three other people standing on stage with him just at the edge of the shadows. The crowd cheering and applauding every slick move the dancer made.

Bambam was half aware that he was being tugged through the rowdy audience by Jinyoung’s iron grip on his arm. After what seemed like a decade of wiggling himself past people and trying to look at the elevated dance floor, they somehow managed to worm themselves onto a balcony. Jaebum lifted his drink towards them a little further inside from where they stood.

The crowd howled as the dancer managed a backflip and Bambam is encaptured into the movement of his body; fast and precise steps as he dances to rhythm.

“He’s good,” Jackson shouted in his ear. His breath hot against his cheek to triumph over the loud music. “But you can beat him, I’m sure,” Jackson wiggled his eyebrows and Bambam could barely make it out in the dim lighting but he laughed, playfully punching Jackson’s side at the jeer.

“I’m not that good!” He protested but Jackson only laughed.

The spotlight then shifted to another dancer who immediately jumps onto the rhythm. The song booming on the speaker transitioning into a different song but the dancer doesn’t falter. He danced and Bambam can’t help but feel awed by him. His style of dance was smoother than the previous but behind the smoothness Bambam could see the precision in every small step.

“They have to meet the beat with the spotlight,” Jackson explained even without Bambam asking. “If you can’t keep up with the beat or match the song, Al cuts off the music and you’re out,” Jackson pointed behind them towards the source of the spotlight where the silhouette of a man stands observing the floor.

“If no one gets cut off, the people vote. Winners get to proceed to the one on one dance battles.”

Bambam nodded despite feeling a little confused by the rules because how hard was it to match the beat? Surely it couldn’t be that hard.

The spotlight then shifted on the last opponent, a tall lanky man with a overly large bucket head on his head. He matched the beat of the electronic song easily. Bambam applauded when he moves smoothly to the floor and pushes himself up in swift motion, not even missing a beat.

“That there is KYUM.” Jackson said pointing, quirking his eyebrow and smirking.

Bambam watched Kyum dance, the beat moving through his body as if he was the one controlling the beat rather than vice versa. He was obviously the crowd favourite based by the whistling and cheering from around Bambam and he could see exactly why. Kyum was good. Real good.

The dance floor then changed from coloured lights into a countdown screen and the crowd counted along with it.

“5… 4… 3…”

Kyum was going harder; his movements stronger and louder, rolling on the ground and jumping back up again, twirling. 

“2… 1!” Kyum dropped to the ground in one quick movement which shocked the whole audience but then the surprise quickly turned into awe that translated into a wild applaud.

“Damn he is good!” Bambam said, his excitement making him bounce on his feet. Jinyoung and Jackson were both looking at him, equally excited with a big smile of satisfaction on their faces.

There was no doubt Kyum was going to win this round. There was also no doubt he was going to win the battle.

 

-o0o-

 

Bambam found himself climbing up a flight of stairs during the intermission to escape the wrath of Jackson trying to force him onto the open dance floor while the face off battles were set up. Sure, Jackson intentions were great, trying to hype him up and encouraging him to be confident in his passion, but what Jackson didn’t get was that this was different. This was freestyle dance and though, Bambam could dabble in it, he was always enjoy choreography more. There was just more satisfaction in a well thought out routine and nailing each move.

It was how he won the school talent show and it was all from the hard work he put into that dance number. Freestyle was not really his thing. 

So he hid at the corner of the room and found what Bambam thinks is actually a fire exit and climbs it. It was getting stuffy inside there anyway.

When he reached the top he found another door with a sign that read, 'no entry' but the door was already half open. All Bambam’s senses were telling him he should leave but curiosity got the best of him. If it was half open, surely there was someone on the other side.

Bambam silently poked his head through the doorway and found a familiar lanky figure standing at the edge of the rooftop. The oversized bucket hat covered most of his head but Bambam didn’t need to see the face to know who it was. It was KYUM; standing at the edge of the rooftop on a cold night after basically annihilating his dance opponents.

Bambam could hear his mind working fast, heart beating faster as he thought of what he could do to strike up a conversation and didn’t sound like a total moron. He hesitated when Kyum turned around, thinking he had been caught hiding in the doorway, his head poking out, staring, Bambam panicked. However, Kyum just turned, fishing out cigarettes from inside his pocket, leaning on the bannister facing Bambam as he lights one and takes a drag. The tall man however, doesn’t realise he was being watched much to Bambam’s relief.

 

_Okay, i can do this!_

 

Bambam took a step forward just as Kyum just as the other takes of his bucket hat, playing with it in his hand, twirling it. It was only then that he could see the face of Kyum.

Bambam stopped dead in his track, looking at the tall, very familiar man in front of him. The same man who had been driving him mad for the three years of his school life.

 

_Kim Yugyeom_

 

Bambam blinked really hard but still the school nerd, Kim Yugyeom, was leaning onto the bannister, smoking a cigarette. Shocked didn’t even begin to describe what he felt as Yugyeom took another drag of cigarette looking like nothing Bambam had ever seen him. No glasses, no shiny student council badge, no perfect uniform. It was just his long limbs in a black shirt, jeans and a ridiculously large bucket hat.

Suddenly, all that filled Bambam was anger.

 

_Hajima haji-haji-haji-haji-hajima~_

 

Bambam fumbled to grab his phone from his pocket, quickly rejecting the phone call from Mina with more force than necessary. Not ready for confrontation, he turned on his heel and ran down the stairs as fast as he can.

 

-o0o-

 

As predicted, Kyum did win the whole thing. He easily batted off competitors with solid cheers of the crowd, easily the crowd’s favourite with his precise fluid motions. Jackson shook Bambam with excitement when the crowned champion broke out into a spontaneous victory dance; Jinyoung and Youngjae jumping up at down both equally exhilarated by the performance.

Bambam politely clapped, his eyes hurting as he stared at the winner but a frown carved its place on his face. He doesn’t ruin the fun for everyone else though. This was a secret he was going to keep to himself whether it was because he almost thought he was a fan of this KYUM or because if he was calling _the_ KYUM a nerd in school and no one needed to know that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is somehow the longest one? i do not claim to know what or how dance battle works i just do things according to my imagination for the story. also if you cant guess yet, i dont dance. lol. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


	3. Weird but yet not unwelcomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is over, now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back from holiday! i'm sorry this took so long

“Hello? Anyone there?”

 

Bambam blinked, Mina was waving her hand in front of his face.

 

“Were you listening to me, Bambam?”

 

“I’m sorry. I zoned out.” He muttered, feeling guilt wash over him. Mina deserved better and right now, despite how much he did care about Mina, what he had to give wasn’t enough. He knows it isn’t. Instead he was busy thinking of everything else.

“It’s truly over, isn’t it?” Mina asked, her voice dripping with hurt.

Bambam looked at her trying his best not to turn this into a joke. He knew Mina hated that and it was the only way he knew how to deal with uncomfortable confrontations. He reached to grab her hand, sending a small smile in hopes it conveyed his apology that it had to be this way.

“Well, it was nice while it lasted,” she said, pulling her hand away. Bambam could see her trying to grasp onto all her composure and a swelling pride of how strong Mina truly was overwhelmed him. He could only hope they remained friends, even if, Bambam felt like he didn’t deserve it. “I guess, good luck for your finals?” she smiled then, a graceful and polite one despite the redness of her face holding in her tears. 

“Good luck to you too, Mina. Hopefully you get into Seoul University, right?” Bambam smiled wider.

“You are really something, Bambam. I can’t even be mad at you.” Mina chuckled, her tone so fond and at the same time hurt, it pained Bambam to hear. She got to her feet and looked at him sitting on the bench they always sit in. This was probably the last one of these dates they had and despite his certainty of their break up, it was still strange that they would never have this again.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before leaning in to place a kiss on Bambam’s cheek. Bambam smiled.  

“Oh, by the way, stop getting into trouble with the student council will you? Just the last few weeks of me not having to save your ass would be great.” Mina stepped back, seeming to have regained all of her cheerfulness.

“You mean stop getting into trouble with _one_ student council in particular,” Bambam drawled, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He resented that that _one_ student council was plaguing his mind since yesterday.

“Yes. That _one_. He may be an annoying jerk but he usually has a point. Don’t give him one,” she spun on her heels and Bambam appreciated the way her walk emphasised a grace he would probably never find anywhere else.

He leaned back into the bench he was sitting on. He had made extra effort to avoid Yugyeom at all cost today despite him being the only thing in his mind. He was still considering his options. Should he reveal to Yugyeom what he knew? What would it even matter? There was only a month left of schooling and they never needed to meet ever again.

Strangely enough, Yugyeom seemed to be avoiding him as well. Or maybe just preoccupied with other things. Usually he’d get some sort of reprimanding but somehow despite his black bomber jacket and his phone going off in the hallways it never came. Not even once.

Well _whatever_.

He had exams to sit for. Yugyeom was the least of his worries. Even though his brain seemed to disagree.

 

-o0o-

 

True enough, before Bambam knew it, his head was too preoccupied with exams. Every waking moment was filled with revisions; at either Jackson’s, Jinyoung’s or his house. Sometimes they huddled into the school library, pouring over what seemed like endless notes and textbooks. Those times he would see Yugyeom equally buried behind his own revision and sometimes he wondered if Yugyeom still frequented the dance battles. But that wasn’t important. _It really wasn’t, shhh brain shut up!_

Before he knew it, Bambam was out of school, lazing about in his room wondering what he was going to for today. Video games was out of the question since it wasn’t nearly as fun if Jackson wasn’t playing with him. Jackson and Jinyoung had conveniently decided to enter university preparation classes leaving Bambam with nothing to do.

Maybe that was how he ended up with Jaebum and Mark at the underground dance battle after the endless amounts of movies have made him crazy.

“So Jinyoung, Jackson and Youngjae all went to uni prep but you didn’t? Not interested in college?” Mark asked. Mark and Jaebum were in their first year of university having graduated high school the year before.

“I don’t know. Didn’t feel like I needed it.” His mother had threw a fit when she realized that her son hadn’t even registered for the classes like his friends did. Bambam braced himself for a lecture but Mark’s expression was thoughtful before he seemed to decide on a reply.

“Well,” Mark started, looking serious but at the same time casual. Bambam doesn’t know how he managed to pull that look off. “I didn’t do it and it was fine. You just need to figure out what you want to do.” 

Mark smiled and took a gulp of his drink, turning to face the dance floor as the music started getting loud and dancers started lining up for their chance in winning the title of king tonight. Bambam watched Mark for a moment, the anxiety of _the future_ overwhelming him for a moment before it silences itself against the heavy beat of loud music.

 

-o0o-

 

Bambam doesn’t know what prompted him to arrive at the roof during intermission. No, _actually_ , he does know because he had seen Kyum dance once again, gaining the crowd’s favour effortlessly. He was having trouble connecting Kyum and Yugyeom; the one on the dance floor with the man he saw everyday in school.  

Well, _used to_ see everyday in school.

He wasn’t sure of what he wanted when he sat down at the edge of the roof, exactly where he had first realized, Kyum and Yugyeom were the same person. Maybe he wanted to see up close if Kyum was really Yugyeom, or did he just hallucinate the whole thing. Or maybe he was just curious of what Yugyeom would do if he knew that Bambam was in on the secret.

“What are you doing here?” Yugyeom looked shocked for a moment but it quickly turn into anger.

Bambam turned to face Yugyeom with a smile on his face, despite the feeling of panic filling him. Bambam met Yugyeom’s eyes and shrugged. Yugyeom looked annoyed but it hardly looked as fierce as their previous animosity. Bambam wondered what changed.

Yugyeom studied Bambam for a few seconds, seeming to contemplate what he wanted to do with Bambam standing in his spot, before finally he came to a decision, walking towards the railing and leaning on it, facing Bambam who turned as he followed the motion. Yugyeom seemed to relax a little as he reached for his pocket, fishing out a box of cigarettes. He wordlessly offered one to Bambam who denied it and lighted one, his pale fingers sheltering the fire from the wind. Bambam watched the motion of Yugyeom holding the cigarette between his fingers on his lips as he took a drag; mesmerized. Yugyeom looked at him questioningly when their gaze met.

Bambam cleared his throat as he tried to push down the flush of embarrassment from being caught staring.

“So, why didn’t you enter the talent show?” Bambam blurted, always being the one who talked too much when faced with awkwardness. Sometimes he just wished he would shut up.

“Clearly, you can dance,” he added. Sometime he wished he could _never_ speak again.

“It's a popularity vote.” Yugyeom took another drag before he spoke. Bambam’s eyes followed the motion of Yugyeom lowering the cigarette to his side. The lean lines of the moving muscles underneath Yugyeom’s smooth skin, the contrast of his dark black shirt with his fair skin making him look _as if_ he was pretty.

 

_Yes, 'as if'. Not actually pretty. No._

 

“I wouldn't have won no matter how good people think I am.” Yugyeom continued but Bambam was battling to focus on his words when his eyes were wondering over how tight those skinny jeans are.

“Besides, there was no use signing up once I saw your name on the list.” The annoyance in Yugyeom’s tone snapped Bambam out of his own thoughts.

“What do you mean?” Because really, _what was that?_

“People actually like you,” Yugyeom shrugged but the nonchalance seemed forced. “You would have won no matter what.”

 Bambam felt a flare of anger surge through him. He had worked really hard for that show and, _sure_ , he might have been well liked by his peers but if he did badly in it people would have laughed at him. Surely, Yugyeom didn’t think that Bambam won based on his friends alone? _Was Yugyeom patronizing him?_

 Before Bambam could protest, Yugyeom spoke.

“You were here the other day.” Yugyeom’s voice was low, leaving no room for suspicion. “You knew I was Kyum that day, didn’t you?”

Bambam contemplated lying, pretending he didn't know what Yugyeom was talking about but what was the point? School was over. Yugyeom couldn’t do him any harm anymore.

“Mina seems to like to call me at the oddest times.” Bambam mused, admitting more than he wanted to. Rumours about the break up had spread like wildfire the next day and even through his exams Bambam was attacked by sudden love confessions and love offerings. But that wasn’t important anymore. _School was over._

Bambam looked up and was slightly startled to find Yugyeom staring at him with a startling intensity.

“Why didn't you tell on me?” Yugyeom doesn’t look at him as he said it, extinguishing his discarded cigarette with the heel of his shoe. “I thought for sure you would have outed me to the whole school. Let everyone know I wasn’t as _good_ as everyone thought I was.” 

Bambam didn’t know why he didn’t. He could have easily told at the very least Jackson who wouldn’t stop doing a very bad imitation of Kyum’s victory dance. And yet, he hadn’t said anything. He didn’t know why but his mouth worked faster than his brain and it said, “People won’t believe the class nerd is an underground dancer. Even if it came from me.”

Yugyeom scoffed as if disbelieving. He regarded Bambam with what almost looked like amusement, the beginnings of a suppressed smile showing on his face. A comfortable silence enveloped around them, almost as though a silent peace treaty was being signed.

“You look small without your friends hovering over you.” Yugyeom mumbled, almost like an afterthought. Bambam spluttered.

“You look hot without those nerdy glasses,” Bambam winced once the words leave his mouth. He should never open his mouth to speak, never ever _ever again._

“Wow,” Yugyeom smirked, clearly amused. “Mr. Popular just called me hot.”

 “No!” Bambam protested. “I didn’t mean that!”

“Oh really?” Bambam wanted to punch Yugyeom’s smug face. “What did you mean then?”

 “I said scary not hot! You look scary without your glasses.” Even as the words left his mouth, Bambam knew it didn’t make sense. Yugyeom’s laughter echoed along the empty rooftop, the sound lacking the malice Bambam was used to hearing, spreading a warmth in Bambam’s chest.

“What are you scared of, Bambam?” Yugyeom said, mocking.

“YOUR FACE!” Bambam cried, laughter joining into his words. He didn’t know exactly what they were laughing about. Bambam made lousy attempts at covering his stumble and Yugyeom was cornering him into admitting his mistake but somehow they were laughing together.

When the laughter died down, the realisation that Bambam was actually enjoying Yugyeom’s company hit him. It was weird yet not unwelcome.

“Give me your phone.” 

Yugyeom looked at him like he had just grew another head and yet Bambam held his hand out despite the small tendrils of doubt whether he was doing the right thing were griping on him. Yugyeom wiggled it out of his pocket and Bambam tried not to think of those soft pretty fingers that brush with his palm.

Bambam keyed in his number and let it ring for a moment.

“There. We should hang out sometime. Text me,” Before Bambam could regret his decision further, he turn on his heel and left the rooftop. The memory of Yugyeom’s face of disbelief playing in his mind even as he rejoined Mark and Jaebum.

 

-o0o-

 

Bambam thought about texting Yugyeom the next day as soon as he woke up but he didn’t. It was noon and really, Yugyeom was probably the type to wake up early right? Surely, Yugyeom the model student would wake up early and spend his day more productively than Bambam who spent an hour scrolling through memes in bed before even considering getting up (sometimes he didn’t even get up until his stomach deemed that he would die if he didn’t eat).

But Yugyeom wasn’t what he thought he was, was he?

Yugyeom went to underground dance battles and won them with ease. His movement wasn’t awkward and his confidence was ablaze the moment he stepped into the spotlight. Yugyeom also smoked cigarettes and wore amazingly - no, not amazing just really, yes, _really -_ tight jeans (basically, sin).

So clearly Bambam had no idea who he was.

>  
> 
> **Bambam:** Congratulations on winning last night. Wanna get lunch?
> 
>  

 Bambam sent it before he could persuade himself of otherwise. A reply came almost instantly. 

>  
> 
> **Yugyeom:** It’s 3pm.
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** Alright then. Early dinner?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yugyeom:** Did you just wake up?
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** What does it matter?
> 
> **Bambam:** I need food. Do you want to join or not?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yugyeom:** Fine.
> 
>  

 

Bambam couldn’t contain his smug smile. Even though he wasn’t quite sure why he was so happy about seeing Yugyeom.

 

-o0o-

 

When Bambam turned up at the little diner that they agreed to meet at, Yugyeom was sitting at the nearby bus stop, smoking a cigarette, absently fiddling with his phone.

“Do you know that smoking is bad for you?” Bambam called out. Yugyeom startled, almost dropping his phone. Yugyeom looked at him disapprovingly, throwing the cigarette on the ground and putting it out with his heel. 

Bambam didn’t bother hiding that he was scanning Yugyeom’s attire when the taller faced him. Once again, the other had elected to wear black on black; a black shirt and black ripped jeans. He looked _severe_.

Yugyeom stood up, pocketing his phone, the disapproving look on his face still in place. “Don’t you have other friends to drag to late lunch?” he frowned, turning towards the diner and Bambam followed him.

“They are in university prep classes.” Bambam fell in step with the other as they stood in line to order their food. Yugyeom ordered a combo set and Bambam paid for the both of them. 

“I can pay for my own food, you know,” he drawled but Bambam could only smirk, despite the persistent urge to hide his face from embarrassment.

“Of course you can.” Bambam thanked the cashier and walked ahead of Yugyeom to find themselves a seat. He watched as Yugyeom grabbed the seat in front of him, the shift of his body suddenly awkward. Was he shy now that Bambam had paid for lunch?

A warm feeling swirled through his chest and he can’t help but smile. After a moment though, he caught himself. He can’t be caught smiling like a lunatic in front of his enemy. But were they enemies? Maybe frenemies. They are having lunch together they must be that, right?

Yugyeom emptied out the contents of his pockets and let his belongings sit on the table. His wallet, phone, earphones, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter were arranged on his side of the table as he leaned comfortably on the seat.

“So, you smoke?” Bambam said after finding the silence between them dragging a little too long. He eyes the packet and wondered how Yugyeom got it. He had heard about students paying strangers to buy their packs. He just had trouble imagining Yugyeom doing exactly that. He always thought Yugyeom was the kind to live by the rule book.

Yugyeom looked up at him, the same disapproving look he had given when Bambam had pointed out his smoking habit earlier. Like he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Never pegged you as a smoker,” Bambam lifted the box, pretending to examine it but his attention was focused on Yugyeom’s reaction from the corner of his eyes.

“You don’t know me,” Yugyeom said, his voice low as if he was reprimanding Bambam for breaking another school rule. And yet somehow, the familiar tone was nice to hear in this friendly setting.

“You’re right. I don’t.” Bambam set the pack down. “You didn’t spend the whole school year trying to penalise me for my every mistake.”

“Oh please, you aren’t that special. You break the rules you pay for them,” Yugyeom rolled his eyes, anger still evident in his voice.

“So smoking isn’t breaking the rules?” Bambam cocked an eyebrow. He doesn’t know why he was challenging Yugyeom this way. This could end bad, Yugyeom would probably stand up and leave, either with or without punching him in the face.

Yugyeom, however, didn’t look mad. He was looking at Bambam with a face of wonder, his mouth gaping.

“What?” Bambam asked when the weight of Yugyeom’s gaze was making him uncomfortable.

Yugyeom shook his head and audibly swallowed. Something was up and Bambam couldn’t pinpoint it. The moment, however, was broken when the food arrived and Yugyeom almost shrieked in excitement.

Bambam watched as Yugyeom started unwrapping his utensils, stirring the fried rice and making small noises of appreciation. The unexpected view of glee on Kim Yugyeom’s face was like a punch in the face. A good punch in the face. The kind that left him feeling dazed. In a good way. Bambam has never been punched in the face, this was probably what people felt when they got punched. _Right?_

“Why aren’t you in Uni prep classes, anyway?” Yugyeom said, after taking a mouth full of rice, finally looking up at Bambam. Any trace of disapproval a moment ago, gone.

Bambam shrugged. He really didn’t know how to explain why. At least maybe, not yet.

“What about you? I thought you’d be the first to enrol.”

“I like dance and my parents said i could if i had good grades in school,” Yugyeom shrugged, imitating Bambam’s gesture just moments ago. “So here I am.”

“So you’re going to dance?” Bambam asked, finally digging into his food. Yugyeom shrugged again. They locked eyes just then, and somehow Bambam found something in his eyes that resonates with him. Bambam can’t quite point it out.

“Still thinking about it?” Yugyeom said a moment later, letting go of his spoon to look at Bambam seriously.

Bambam nodded. A strange feeling of relief washed over him, as if he realized he was drifting to an unknown destination but he wasn’t alone.

 

-o0o-

 

“So this is me.” Bambam gestured at the alley that led to his house.

It was definitely awkward that Yugyeom had insisted that he walk Bambam home, making a big deal out of the meal that Bambam had just paid for him. It was also slightly awkward that they had managed to spend hours talking about anything and everything at the fried rice shop till the skies had darken and night was about to fall upon them. And yet as they walked, conversation stilled to nothing.

It was very _very_ awkward but at least they were here and the awkwardness could end.

“Do you want to come in and teach me some moves?” Bambam truly despised that he could never shut up. Yugyeom broke into laughter. His laugh so loud and open that Bambam found himself laughing despite the furious flush on his face.

 “You know I definitely didn’t mean it to come out like that,” he mumbled exasperatedly. Yugyeom laughed louder.

“Definitely didn’t mean it like that,” He emphasised when Yugyeom couldn’t seem to stop laughing. His shoulders shaking, one hand clutching his stomach as if it hurt, the other clapping his leg.

“ _Definitely_ didn’t.”

Yugyeom sighed, wiping nonexistent tears of laughter from his eyes. He just beamed at Bambam and his stomach flipped as if the smile was worth the joke at his expense. Yugyeom gestured that Bambam lead the way and he easily complied.

“This is weird, you know,” Yugyeom chuckled from behind him after a beat of silence. The glee in his tone felt like music in Bambam’s ears. “Spending time with you is weird.”

“I know.” _oh how I know._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about the uni prep classes, i'm sure that it doesn't exist in Korea. For some help with context, uni prep classes are classes you can take before entering university to increase your chances of getting into the course you want or extra credit. It's not compulsory. Bambam didn't enrol because he has no idea what he wants to do in the future. 
> 
> constructive critism is very welcome or yknow, you could yell at me for making yugyeom smoke on tumblr [here](http://got7doubleb.tumblr.com/ask). great. thanks for reading ~


	4. Something in the way you move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies? Friends? who knows anymore

Bambam somehow ends up teaching Yugyeom his talent show routine, with the furniture in his brother’s old bedroom all pushed to the wall. The space was small but it was enough for them to dance along to the song without bumping into each other.

Yugyeom was a quick to pick up the steps and he easily added suggestions to it. Somehow, that didn’t manage to infuriate Bambam. 

They were halfway through the song when there is a knock on the door. Yugyeom quickly stopped the song on his phone just as Bambam’s mother appears at the door.

“Oh I thought I heard music. I didn’t realize Bambam invited a friend,” she said, her eyes watching Bambam. Bambam isn’t sure how his mother would react; _especially_ because his mother knew exactly who Yugyeom is. All the endless whining about how horrible school was always somehow involved Yugyeom and his mother being the best mom that she is had been the receiving end of those complaints. He silently hoped his mother wouldn’t repeat anything he has said right now.

Not that Yugyeom would be surprised, he guessed.

Yugyeom bowed when his mother approached. His mannerism immediately shifted to the one Bambam is used to seeing in school in front of the teachers. It somehow brought a wave of amusement out of him. 

“Hello, I’m Kim Yugyeom,” He said, meeting his mother’s eyes. Bambam could see the shock expression on his mother’s face through her wide eyes but it slowly was replaced with an almost amused smile.

“ _The Kim Yugyeom?_ ” she asked, chuckling and Bambam was wincing, embracing himself for the embarrassment of what his mother was about to say before she even said it. “Bambam doesn’t shut up about you. It's always Yugyeom _this,_ Yugyeom _that._ ”

Yugyeom laughed, shocking Bambam slightly, but their eyes meet and Yugyeom was grinning idiotically like his mother has said the funniest thing in the world.

“I bet he does. We’re just the _best of friends,_ ” Yugyeom’s elbowed him, sniggering as if it was an inside joke between them. The tension in his shoulders melted. The sudden unexplainable burst of warmth in his heart was alarming but he swallowed it.

 

_What’s wrong with me?_

 

Bambam’s mother laughed. “I’ll leave you guys to it,” closing the door behind her.

 

-o0o-

>  
> 
> **Yugyeom:** I dance at a studio on friday nights and since you clearly have nothing to do, would you wanna join?
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** What’s in it for me? I’m busy.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yugyeom:** Fine. Don’t
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** Ugh. Tell me when and where. Stop sulking.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yugyeom:** I am not sulking
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** Sure jab
> 
>  
> 
> **Yugyeom:** jab
> 
> **Yugyeom:** WOW
> 
> **Yugyeom:** JAB
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** Ugh
> 
> **Bambam:** Sure jan
> 
> **Bambam:** SHUT UP
> 
>  

-o0o-

 

Bambam knew it was irrational to be nervous about showing up at Yugyeom’s dance studio. First of all, he didn’t really need to make a good impression on anyone. It was obvious Yugyeom was superior to him in dancing and he had no desire to one up Yugyeom in it. The great Kyum was amazing at dancing and Bambam had no desire whatsoever to challenge that. He was just here to have some fun because he enjoyed dancing.

He wasn’t here to make a good impression on Yugyeom’s friends. The friends who were probably amazing at dancing. Kim Yugyeom, the nerd who had no friends in school but regularly danced at a studio on Fridays with those friends that matter the most to him. Yes, those friends didn’t need to like him. Bambam was Yugyeom’s nemesis; enemy; frenemy. _He did not need to make a good impression._  

So why the fuck was he nervous?

There was clearly something wrong with him.

When they entered the studio, Bambam was surprised that all of them greeted him with large smiles. Yugyeom seeming like a child given too much sugar as he danced and shouted and joked with the people around him. They moved with each other, bouncing vibes between them as the rest, including Bambam, cheered on. It was exhilarating and Bambam had never seen anything like it. 

Then they started showing off choreographies that they had been working on, asking for suggestions and opinions. Yugyeom fit into the whole ensemble amazingly; he smiled, joked and teased with an ease Bambam had never seen in school, his eyes focused as he watched his friends dance and his tone of voice as he gave his opinion a familiar sternness but it was also laced with a fondness that was completely foreign to Bambam.

It was hard to look anywhere else but at Yugyeom, despite him not being the one dancing. It was new and different. It was almost like Yugyeom was fascinating. 

 

_Something was definitely wrong with him._

 

“Bambam thought me a dance routine two days ago,” Bambam could only hear Yugyeom’s voice ring at the edge of his thoughts.

“What?” he snapped when he realized everyone was looking at him, expectantly.

“Do your dance. The both of you!” A girl which Bambam now remembered as Dasom, excitedly squealed.

Yugyeom looked at him, the confidence radiating from his body language was infectious. He stood up nodding towards Bambam before turning to the song system. Bambam nervously waited for Yugyeom to return next to him.

“Don’t worry,” Yugyeom said looking at him once, then getting into position, nodding at his friend at the song system. “You’ll be fine.”

When the melody started of [Chris Brown’s X, Bambam started moving along with the beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkRddm7-LCc) and the nerves faded away, the routine coming back to him with ease from his tireless amount of practice. Bambam could see from the edge of his eyes Yugyeom was dancing slightly behind him, his friends cheering as the beat dropped and Bambam was mouthing the lyrics with the same enthusiasm as the crowd watching them.

Then [the dance break began and Bambam was suddenly facing Yugyeom,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXb_ypHjdzI) which almost made him mess up his step. When Bambam had taught the moves, he was sure Yugyeom was facing the other way but instead Yugyeom mirrored his moves. A thrill shot through his body as they matched beat for beat and Yugyeom danced himself around him so they swap sides, the move seamless as if it was planned.

When the song ended, Yugyeom was looking at him. His gaze intensity reminding him of the hatred thrown his way in their schooling days but Bambam was sure what he saw wasn’t hatred. It was something that looked a lot like admiration. 

“Oh my GOD! YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL!” Dasom shrieked, snapping them out of the moment. Bambam smiled at her as she hopped pulling them both into a group hug. Belatedly, Bambam realized everyone was hugging them, squeezing them all close together. He was looking at Yugyeom but somehow, Yugyeom just wasn’t looking back.

 

-o0o-

 

“So where has Yugyeom been hiding you?” Dasom asked as they walked together when they finally decided to call it a night and went around the block to get ice cream. “You would think if he had a friend who could dance as good as you he would have brought you sooner.”

Bambam glanced at Yugyeom who was further ahead talking to the boys, forcing Bambam to deal with this all alone.

“Well, we’re not really friends.” Bambam said, simply. Too tired to even come up with a lie. He proceeded to pay close attention to his ice cream.

“Hey! Kim Yugyeom!” Dasom called and Yugyeom jogged towards them. “Why are you hiding this cutie from me?”

Bambam flushed. He never really get used to people flirting blatantly with him, not really. He glanced at Yugyeom, who looked like he swallowed something sour. He guessed it didn’t matter if they were ~~friends~~ ~~frenemies~~ ex-enemies, Yugyeom still would never like him enough to like it when Bambam was complimented.

Bambam laughed out loud, albeit forced. Yugyeom’s sour affecting him more than he was willing to admit.

“I’m sure he was hiding you from me, Dasom,” he said, his eyes not leaving Yugyeom, challenging him to say anything. Dasom blushed and let out a squeal, swatting him on the arm but her touch lingering. She curls her finger around his arm, coming closer to his side and mumbled “Oh, you're such a flirt.”

 

_Yes, she was definitely flirting._

 

Yugyeom turned abruptly to join the boys again, not saying a word to him, even as they parted for the night.

 

-o0o- 

>  
> 
> **Bambam:** Lunch. Jilhal in an hour.
> 
>  
> 
> _[30 mins later]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** Hello? Are you alive?
> 
> **Bambam:** I’m starving and alone. Please don’t let me die.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yugyeom:** For fuck sakes. I’m on my way.
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** Hold on. I need to pick out an outfit. AN HOUR NOT STRAIGHT AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Bambam:** fuck
> 
>  

-o0o-

 

“Did Mina mind you flirting with everything that moves?” Yugyeom isn't eating his rice. He was playing with it. He also wasn't looking at Bambam but Bambam felt like he was. 

“What do you mean?” Bambam said, munching his lunch, sending a disapproving look even though Yugyeom was insistently not looking at him. “I do not do that.”

Yugyeom scoffed.

“I don’t flirt with everything that moves. I’m nice not flirty; there’s a difference.” Bambam puts down his fork. Yugyeom was clearly intent on having this conversation. Yugyeom stared at him, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. After a minute he found what he was looking for and went back to playing with his food.

“Well, no one else seems to be able to tell the difference,"  _no one else except you_ was left unsaid. Bambam sniffed indignantly.

“Are you trying to accuse me of being a player or something? I’m not a womaniser if that’s what you’re thinking. For the times that i’ve been with Mina I have been loyal.” His chest was puffing when he was done speaking. He wanted to punch Yugyeom across the face; a feeling he hadn’t revisited for quite some time.

Yugyeom just nodded taking a big bite out of his food, ignoring Bambam. Bambam narrowed his eyes. Why was Yugyeom suddenly trying so hard to make him mad? What did Bambam even do?

“Are you mad that you never had a relationship throughout high school?” Bambam asked tentatively, afraid he was striking a chord. Yugyeom however remained nonchalant, shaking his head in reply.

“Why didn’t you have relationships anyway?" Bambam blurted, suddenly curious. Yugyeom wasn't ugly. He was tall and lean and all  _severe._ Surely girls loved that he was all those and not to mention smart and powerful and,  _yknow, severe._ Not that Bambam had any idea what girls liked. Or that he liked Yugyeom. because he didn't. Not even a bit. NO.

Yugyeom visibly froze, his eyes widening slightly. It takes him awhile before he collected himself and picked at his food again, pointedly not looking at Bambam when he mumbled, “Not interested.”

Bambam stared at the other, tempted to lay his cheek on the table to meet Yugyeom’s gaze. He wanted Yugyeom to look at him. _Why wasn’t he looking at me? Why do I even want him to look at me?_

 Bambam shut down those thoughts immediately. There was no use looking into this ~~friendship~~ ~~frenemies-ship~~ ( _?) -_ _fuck that -_ relationship deeper. It was nothing. _NOTHING._

“Too busy studying to be the biggest nerd in school?” Bambam spat, suddenly inexplicably angry at Yugyeom (or maybe himself). Yugyeom finally looked at him. His eyes wide with shock before narrowing into anger. He bolted straight off his chair, the chair noisily scraping the ground, his fork clattering on the floor.

“You know what, fuck you. I don’t even know why i came out here. I already had lunch. I’m leaving.” He picked up his things in haste leaving a very bewildered Bambam.

 

-o0o- 

>  
> 
> **Bambam:** Hey i’m sorry
> 
>  
> 
> _[two hours later]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** We both know you’re not the biggest nerd in school.
> 
> **Bambam:** I mean you’re the great Kyum, aren’t you?
> 
>  
> 
> _[one hour later]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** I’m sorry. I won’t call you nerd anymore if it means so much to you.
> 
>  
> 
> _[thirty minutes later]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** If it makes any difference, i think you’re pretty cool.
> 
>  
> 
> _[ten minutes later]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** Look the nerd thing was the only thing i could make fun of you because besides that you were perfect alright?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yugyeom:** Were perfect?
> 
>  
> 
> **Bambam:** -.-
> 
> **Bambam:**  ha ha
> 
> **Bambam:** I’m still sorry
> 
>  
> 
> _[ten minutes later]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Yugyeom:** You should be.
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dance was a mix of the dance battle between GOT7 and Monster X in KCON 2015 (but without Jinyoung) and the yugbam hard carry dance break. both of which i linked in the text. 
> 
> this a rather short chapter, but i'm guessing the next ones will be longer (or another chapter might need to be added) 
> 
> thank you for reading! please leave comments and kudos if you like it!


	5. come closer if you dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam, oh my dear boy, Bambam.

“The dance battle is tomorrow night,” Yugyeom said as they were walking back from an ice cream break after a good session of dancing with his friends (who are probably Bambam’s friends now too). It was just the two of them like it often was these days. The fight that broken out between them somehow made them closer. If Bambam had doubts about them moving past their enmity, it was all gone now. They were friends. Definitely, _just friends._

They had late lunches, danced in Bambam’s spare room, danced in the studio and went on regular ice cream runs. It was just the two of them but it was more than enough.  If someone had told him a few months ago he would be spending most of his weeks after school with Kim Yugyeom, he would have laughed in their face. But surprisingly, it was _nice._

“Yes, about that, are you going to wear all black again?”

Yugyeom blinked at him, halting in his steps on the familiar pavements of their usual ice cream runs.

“What’s wrong with all black?”

Bambam lets out an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes despite the smirk playing on his lips.  “There is nothing wrong with all black. Or what you’re wearing, it's just why be good when you can be better?”

“What are you suggesting?” Yugyeom shot him a dubious look and Bambam knows the devious look on his face was exactly what Yugyeom was afraid of.

 

-o0o-

 

That was how they found themselves on the rooftop of Al’s Secondhand Warehouse during the dance battle intermission, Yugyeom puffing out cigarette smoke as Bambam fiddled with his phone. A comfortable silence envelopes around them that they didn’t need to fill with words. 

“You really need to stop smoking. It’s not healthy.” Bambam let the well repeated words leave his mouth without even looking up from his phone which, predictably Yugyeom ignored.

Bambam stared at him, appreciating his hard work. Yugyeom was leaning against the bannister, [ his long legs clad with dark tight ripped jeans. The red shirt Bambam had lent ](https://twitter.com/200percent_S2/status/780026996168417282)to him was fitting in a way Bambam could never manage. His broad chest filling out the shirt making him look more muscular than he really was and a leather jacket resting loosely on his shoulders added to the whole bad boy image. Along with his cigarette, Yugyeom looked like he belonged in one of those ‘good girl falls in love with the bad boy’ romantic comedy movies.

_Not that Bambam was the girl in this movie. Definitely not. He was not falling for the bad boy. NO._

“I've been thinking.” Yugyeom started, throwing the cigarette on the floor to join the rest of the discarded cigarette butts. “Why don’t you like freestyle dancing?”

Bambam blanched. _No one had ever asked him that._ “I don’t know.”

Yugyeom waited, looking at him with those big brown eyes of his. _Curse his eyes._

“I guess I like the feeling of nailing a routine after so much practice. It makes all the practice feel worth it and when you practice it so much you just sort of let go but your body moves by muscle memory.” Bambam rambled, unable to stop once he started. “It’s freeing and rewarding.”

Yugyeom’s expression soften into something Bambam had seen on his face a few times. But all of those times it had been directed to his other friends; Dasom when she listened to the suggestions Yugyeom told her and nailed it, his friends when they match steps unintentionally. That expression of fondness has never been directed to him.

“You should dance with me sometime.”  Yugyeom whispered just loud enough for Bambam to hear. He doesn’t know why he was whispering and Bambam doesn’t know why his heart was skipping beats. Bambam leaned closer so he could listen to Yugyeom’s words. “I have this routine I’m thinking about. We should work on it together.”

Bambam looked at him, wondering if it some scheme to prank him; wondering if his skittering heart meant it was a bad idea. But instead, Bambam smiled.

“Alright.”

 

-o0o-

 

It’s funny how well they work together. Yugyeom makes him better, Bambam knows it. He would never say it out loud but he feels it in the way Yugyeom gently corrects his mistakes and pushed his limits. He knows it when he makes suggestions and Yugyeom supports him in a way that only Yugyeom can. In subtle encouragements and smiles that make Bambam’s heart feel funny. 

“We finished it,” Bambam said staring blankly at the floorboards of the dance studio, as he took a gulp of his drink. They were resting after a session of dancing and Bambam was soaking in sweat under his overly large shirt. “We finally finished it.”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom smiled so wide at him, it was _offending._ He needed to stop doing that.

Bambam stared at Yugyeom who was slumped against the wall, a bottle of water in his hand and his damp hair peeking out of the black cap on his head. His eyes travel towards the large hole in his sleeveless shirt. The skin underneath glistening with sweat.

Bambam swallowed, averting his eyes when Yugyeom looked at him. He was sure he was caught staring. He has been caught staring a few times but Yugyeom hasn’t said anything. _Yet._

“Let’s have a dance off,” Yugyeom said, a smug quality in his voice was causing the alarms in Bambam’s head to go off. _Was Yugyeom challenging him?_

“Bring it on,” Bambam cocked an eyebrow purposely.

“Oh ho ho,” Yugyeom sniggered, a smirk decorating his face. _His stupid handsome face._ “I will.”

Yugyeom fiddled with the music for a moment before they stood facing each other, a matching competitiveness in their glares. Bambam drank in the way determination looked on  Yugyeom’s face even if it was against him. There was just something so _fascinating_ about how passionate Yugyeom was.

The heavy beat of the song prompted Bambam to move sensuously. Something flickered on Yugyeom’s face as he watched Bambam move along the beat, his hips moving in circles, hands purposely placed. Bambam sent a smirk Yugyeom’s way when he stretched the length of his leg in front of him, bending forward to show off the fluidness of his movements before he twisted his stretched leg, popping his hips.

Yugyeom’s jaw dropped open, frozen in his spot as if stunned, staring openly. A thrill of victory ran through Bambam’s body.

Bambam stepped closer and the movement snapped Yugyeom out of his stupor. Tentatively, Yugyeom started to dance to the beat. Bambam should stop dancing to watch. That was how dance offs work but somehow, he doesn’t. Instead he let the bass of the song bring him closer, his hips moving as if it has a mind of its own. The heated intensity of Yugyeom’s gaze brought him closer and _closer_ as if there was a magnetic force pulling him.

Against better judgement, Bambam ran his finger down Yugyeom’s front, immersing himself into the vibe of the song, getting sucked into it as the sensual beat reverberated through their bodies. His hips swayed, his other hand traveling downwards on his own body and they locked eyes. Yugyeom’s eyes were cloaked with a look that sent tendrils of heat twirling inside him. Despite that, he smirked as Yugyeom steps closer still; they dance around each other, refusing to back down.

The smile on Yugyeom’s lips taunting him as if to say _your move, come closer if you dare._

And Bambam did _dare._

Yugyeom’s thighs were hot against his own, solid and strong arms circle his neck. And they were close, _oh so close_ , that Bambam lost himself at the sight of Yugyeom licking his dry lips.

 

_I want to kiss those lips._

 

Bambam snapped at the thought, stumbling back and landing on his ass. His eyes wide with realisation.

 

_I want to kiss Kim Yugyeom._

 

Yugyeom looked stilled despite the song continuing to echo around them.

“Bambam?” Yugyeom breathed, sounding winded and it wasn’t doing anything to deter the incoming panic in Bambam’s heart. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to go,” is all he managed to mumble, grabbing his things and he ran.

 

-o0o-

 

It’s three days later when Yugyeom finally texts him. Not that Bambam was waiting for his message because he definitely wasn’t waiting for it. He stared at the message for a long time, wondering if he should send a reply. 

 

> **Yugyeom:** wanna get lunch?

 

But he doesn’t. Instead he was at a different cafe from the one he frequents with Yugyeom, watching Jackson and Jinyoung bicker (read: being nauseating). 

“Did you meet someone while we were away?” The question Jinyoung asked, threw him off. He doesn’t answer, opting instead to stare at him blankly.

“Why do you keep checking your phone? Are you back with Mina?” Jinyoung continued as if it explained everything. Mina had nothing to do with any of this. He was just looking at his phone, expecting a message from Yugyeom demanding a reply. It was nothing like waiting for Mina. Nothing at all.

 

_What was Jinyoung talking about?_

 

“You’re nuts. Of course not,” Bambam deflected. He could see Jinyoung sharing a look with Jackson that Bambam purposely ignored. He didn’t want to elaborate. He didn’t want to talk about Yugyeom, even if he knew they probably knew about him and Yugyeom. They knew about Kyum and Yugyeom undoubtedly from Jaebum or Mark or Youngjae. They weren’t a secret. They weren’t anything. They probably weren’t even friends anymore.

His heart clenched.

“We invited Yugyeom to Jackson’s party this weekend.” Jinyoung, the fucker, had a cheeky look in his eyes. The kind of look that he only made when he was scheming. The kind of look Bambam hated when directed to him.

“WHAT PARTY?”

They looked at him knowingly. _Fuck_. Bambam needed new best friends.

 

-o0o-

 

The days passed in a flurry of video games and binge watching tv shows with Jackson and Jinyoung. Most days, Mark arrived with alcohol. Somedays, Jaebum and Youngjae joined them and on those days, Mark and Bambam drank a little more to their nonexistent love life.

Before Bambam knew it, he was fighting the nerves of Jackson’s party by frantically going through all the shoes he had packed for this one night.

“You didn’t need to bring all your shoes,” Jackson said, pulling his predictable black hoodie over his head, then crossing his arms at the door of Bambam’s guest room. He stared at the 10 assortments of boots, oxford shoes, loafers, sneakers and some other types that Bambam was sure Jackson wouldn’t know to tell apart.

“This is only a quarter of the collection,” Bambam said, his eyes fixed on his reflection rather than looking at Jackson. He picked up the earth coloured boots and held in against his ankle to see how it looked with the skinny leather pants he chose. It doesn’t look that bad but it definitely could look better.

Maybe this top doesn’t do it. He chucked the top just as Jackson left him with a audible scoff. He held out a newly purchased top. The cropped turtleneck came with two chains that held a silver ring across his chest, the glittering silver chains drooping over his shoulders to the waist. The top was provocative and sexy, exactly what he needed to match the leather pants.

He just needed someone to help clasp the chains in place.

Right, Jackson was just next door. He could do that. Bambam pulled the turtleneck on, glancing at his reflection, approving the small expanse of his stomach showing from between the cropped garment and his pants. Just as he unclasped the chains, the doorbell rang.

“That must be Jinyoung!” Jackson called from his room.

“I’ll get it!” Bambam called back. Jinyoung would probably do a better job at clasping his overlong necklace than Jackson could anyway.

But it wasn’t Jinyoung. 

“Do you not understand the term fashionably late?” Bambam deadpanned, mildly annoyed at being caught off guard. He could feel his face heat from the way Yugyeom was eying him. “Trust the school nerd to arrive on time,” he muttered more to deflect the blush than as a jab at the other. 

Yugyeom remained frozen in the doorway, silent and for a first time in a long time, Bambam could feel the awkwardness crackling in the air between them. Bambam cleared his throat loudly and it seemed to snap Yugyeom into attention. Yugyeom stepped inside, still noticeably tense.

And really, Bambam should stop filling awkwardness with words because he said the stupidest things. Like how he held his necklace in front of him as if offering it to Yugyeom and asked, “Do you mind?”

Yugyeom blinked confusingly at him. Bambam draped the chain around his front, turning away, holding out the clasp toward Yugyeom and waited. His heart fluttered when the wait ended and Yugyeom’s fingers brushed his to take the clasp in his own hands. His heart does that stupid thing it always does and the anxiety he had been feeling for such a long time somehow settled.

 

_What is wrong with me?_

 

“There,” Yugyeom breathed. His voice was so close behind him that the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Slowly, Bambam turned to face him. Yugyeom’s gaze on him making his skin burn.

“Thank you darling,” he crooned, looking away becauseYugyeom’s scrutiny was unnerving. The words were over the top and Bambam knew it. He’s overcompensating but he couldn’t help himself. There was just something about Yugyeom that threw him off. He needed to get away. He just needed to—

Yugyeom gripped his wrist tightly before he could get away. Bambam’s breath audibly hitched.

“I haven’t seen you in a long time.” He murmured, his hand moved to clasp Bambam’s hand instead. “I’ve missed you.”

Bambam doesn’t know what overcomes him. Probably it was the way Yugyeom’s warm hand spreads a calm through his body. Or it might be the way Yugyeom’s gaze pinned him in place, expectantly but for once, Bambam had no words to describe the feeling that overwhelmed him from the words he heard. It was as though he was acting on a feeling as he surged forward and hugged Yugyeom. His arms wound tight around the other, his face tucked into the soft material of Yugyeom’s thin black shirt.

After a moment of being overwhelmed by the soft smell of Yugyeom’s soap, he lets go and smiled at Yugyeom.

When Bambam heard Jinyoung’s footsteps approaching, he fled with a mumbled excuse of fixing his hair, even though, his hair was already perfectly styled.

 

-o0o-

 

The room was way too bright when Bambam awoken. It was bright and his head was pounding in a familiar _‘you had too much to drink’_ sort of way. It’s also way too warm. Were the blankets on him too heavy or was there someone sleeping next to him? Or rather on him, judging by the weight and warmth he felt on his body. The room was way too bright and he does not want to crack open his eyes. 

 

_Oh God!_

 

There was someone sleeping next to him and that someone was definitely spooning him. He was definitely the small spoon based on the arm wrapped around his middle. He was definitely tucked snugly inside a warm cocoon, heavy limbs securing him in place. He contemplated moving for a moment, the sunlight that glared into his squinting eyes was already making his head throb. Based on past experience, just an attempt to lift his head will make everything worst. However, he needed to know who was hugging him because based on the sinking feeling in his stomach, he has an idea who it might be.

Bambam slowly turned, praying it wasn’t (or maybe even praying it was) who he thought it was.

 

_Oh fuck!_

 

It was who he thought it was.

Bambam cursed his every decision that ended up with him being the little spoon to Yugyeom’s big spoon before carefully wiggling out of Yugyeom’s tight grasp, pushing the other off him gently. Yugyeom stirred but hardly budged, mumbling sleepily before falling back to sleep. He sat at the edge of the bed, clutching his head, tamping down the urge to vomit.

 

_What the fuck happened last night?_

 

The wave of memories came crashing into him. Bambam had tried to stay away from Yugyeom but the moron was drunk and Bambam had never seen him drunk. And maybe he knew Yugyeom was a sight to behold, or maybe he felt somewhat _worried_ for his pathetic ass.

He remembered watching Yugyeom dance, his limbs moving in a controlled fluidness; sharpened edges of the movement softened by the weight of alcohol. Drunk Yugyeom did not hold back. He was focused on dancing, seeming determined to get everyone’s attention and maybe he did. Maybe the whole party was staring at the way sweat trickled from his hair and into his wide necked shirt. Or the way he had his eyes closed, head swinging according to the beat. Or the way his eyes remained hooded when someone joined him on the makeshift dance floor begging for his attention.

Or maybe only Bambam noticed all those things because besides the memory of tilting back one too many questionable alcohol concoctions to drown out the uneasy feeling of faceless ladies trying to paw at Yugyeom, Bambam had stormed off.

He ran and ran to this room, the one that was way too fucking bright at the moment, and vomited in the ensuite. He looked down at the shirt he was wearing and slowly he realizes, that the shirt that clung to his body wasn’t his. And judging by the bare skin of Yugyeom’s back from under the covers that he could see, he was pretty sure he knew whose shirt he was wearing.

 

_Fuck what the hell happened last night?_

 

He could feel an impending panic attack escalating in his system; he was half a mind to shout for Jackson who was probably in the next room, most likely with Jinyoung. But the possibility of facing Yugyeom, while wearing his shirt and lack of any proper trousers, after cuddling for a whole night didn’t appeal to him.

 

_Oh god, did they–_

 

“Ugh~” Yugyeom groaned, snapping Bambam into attention, he could feel his shoulder tense, as if he could ignore it hard enough, Yugyeom would just disappear.

“Where the hell am I?” Yugyeom’s voice was hoarse and it was doing funny things to Bambam’s insides. Slowly, Bambam turned to face a very sleepy and confused Yugyeom. The innocence of his expression a whole world apart from the very broad, very bare chest of his that appeared as the blanket covering him slowly slid down his skin. Bambam was fully aware he was staring, mouth wide open, completely frozen and Yugyeom was staring right back.

Yugyeom managed to collect himself first, breaking eye contact and clearing his throat louder than necessary.

Bambam stood up, not really knowing what to do with himself besides leaving. Yugyeom’s shirt was too big on him and the neckline fell over his shoulder, exposing it. He could feel the other’s gaze prickling his bare skin.

“Hang on,” Yugyeom said again in his decidedly _very annoying_ hoarse voice. “Is that my shirt?”

Bambam crossed his arms, suddenly more annoyed at the other. This was all his fault anyway.

“Why would I be wearing your shirt when this is my room?” Bambam huffed. Yugyeom sat up, revealing more of his torso and Bambam averted his eyes. There was no use staring again. He definitely _did not_ want to have another peak of the smooth milky skin.

“This is your room? This doesn’t look like your room,” Yugyeom sending Bambam an incredulous look. He was crawling closer to where Bambam was standing by the edge of the bed and when the cover fell off him complete Bambam was _thankful –_ yes, he was thankful _dammit_ , he wasn’t cursing – that Yugyeom still wore his jeans. “But that is definitely my shirt.”

Yugyeom gripped the wide neckline falling off his shoulder and pushed it back over Bambam’s shoulder. The way Yugyeom’s warm fingertips brushed on his skin made a shiver go through him.

 

_Fuck, not this again._

 

“Give it back.” Yugyeom said, his voice terse. His eyes not meeting Bambam’s.

“No.”

Yugyeom eyes widen at him as if he couldn’t believe what Bambam had just said and a wave of satisfaction from the reaction ran over him. “I look better in it,” Bambam smirked.

“Oh my god!” Yugyeom exasperated. “It’s mine!”

Before Bambam could run off, Yugyeom gripped his arm and started pulling on him. Bambam tried to wiggle away but Yugyeom was obviously stronger.

“Let go of me!” Bambam wailed but Yugyeom only pulled him harder.

“GIVE IT BACK!”

“NEVER!”  
  
Yugyeom hooked both his arms on one of Bambam’s, utilizing his body weight to anchor him in place as Bambam’s free hand tried uselessly to loosen his clutch. Yugyeom then, anchored his leg into one of the bedpost, toppling Bambam over. The grip on his arm loosened in the wrestle of muscles, so Bambam used it to his advantage to turn over, trying with much difficulty to get away. Yugyeom, however, was faster, catching him by the ankle.

“ _Let goooooo~”_ Bambam whined as he felt Yugyeom pull him onto the bed by his ankle, making him fall flat on the mattress. Belatedly, he realized they were both laughing albeit their exhaustion.

“Give it back, Bambam. It’s mine!” Yugyeom said, panting.

Bambam flipped himself to face Yugyeom.

“ _NEVER!”_ he said, wiggling away on his back, laughing. He doesn’t know what was so funny. Maybe it was Yugyeom’s face, maybe he was just losing his mind.

“Oh no you dont!” Yugyeom countered, gripping onto the material of Bambam’s jeans by his thigh. Bambam didn’t relent and Yugyeom must have snapped because suddenly all Bambam could see was Yugyeom’s face inches away from his, eyes staring right at him.

Yugyeom had straddled his legs, trapping him underneath his very bare body. Bambam gripped onto the sheets under him as though letting go would mean running his fingers down the expanse of skin in front of him. He didn't know what was worst, being under an almost naked Yugyeom like this or the warm pleasure he could feel building up from it.

“Give it back Bambam.”

Bambam shivered from the proximity of those words and the demand within it.

“If you aren't going to give it, i’m just going to have to take it from you,” Yugyeom hissed as fingers crept onto his abdomen, under the shirt, _his shirt,_ lifting it and Bambam shrieked.

“Oh my god! Stop! It tickles!”

“SURRENDER!” Yugyeom shouted, pushing the shirt away and abandoning all attempts of getting it off, instead, he began tickling him. Bambam wheezed, kicking and screaming as he tried to get away.

“STOP!” Bambam cried, finally letting go of the sheet he was holding onto like a lifeline to attack his offender. “SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!”

He tackled Yugyeom, tickling his bare middle and Yugyeom stumbled off him in giggles. His face turning a delicious shade of red. Bambam was must be going crazy if he loved this. And, _oh boy,_ he loved this a lot.

“AH! HAVE MERCY YOU CAN HAVE THE SHIRT! STOP!”

Yugyeom collapsed into a heap of giggles on the bed. Bambam stared for a moment in a daze before collapsing next to him, out of breath. For moment, the room was only filled with laboured breath and left over giggles.

“You are so mean,” Yugyeom breathed into the silence, his tone somber, betraying a twinge of actual hurt that if Bambam wasn’t paying close attention he would have missed it.

“For tickling you into submission?” He knew that wasn’t it. It was something bigger but Bambam had no idea what to ask to get the right answer. He looked at the man next to him, their faces were close and every muscle in his body wanted to scoot in closer, to push the strands of wild hair away from his beautiful face, count his eyelashes and crack jokes so the glassy look in Yugyeom’s eyes disappeared. But instead Bambam stayed still, swallowing the urge the way he did time and time again.

Bambam was losing his mind. _Kim Yugyeom, the annoying bastard, has made him a mad man._ And yet, that admission didn’t seem as bad as he thought it would be.

Yugyeom opened his mouth to reply but closed it almost immediately. He blinked and the vulnerability in his eyes disappeared and replaced by a stony look.

“Can I have my shirt back?”

Bambam’s heart sunk when all traces of warmth that had been there just a moment ago was gone. He sat up and in one swift movement took the shirt off. He should feel bare sitting in only his boxer shorts but Yugyeom didn’t even spare him a glance. He wore the shirt and got up.

 

_Fuck, he hated it when Yugyeom didn’t look at him._

 

“No.” Bambam croaked. “Wait!”

He jumped forward, catching Yugyeom’s wrist in a rather rough manner. The words, _don’t go_ , were right at the tip of his tongue but the heat on his cheeks and the thumping of his heart stopped him in the nick of time. He _liked_ Yugyeom and he had never felt like this before about anyone. So he can’t just leave in a haste so abruptly. He _can’t._

Yugyeom looked at him, questioningly.

“Hang on,” _Fuck, he was losing his marbles._

Hope flashed through Yugyeom’s face and suddenly, it didn’t matter that his heart was beating so loudly in his chest, because suddenly he could do this. He stood up, tugging Yugyeom closer to him, staring Yugyeom right in the eye.

 

_Hajima haji-haji-haji-haji-hajima~_

 

Bambam jerked away from Yugyeom shocked from the sound of his phone ringing. He rummaged the rumpled sheets and found it with ease. He looked at the screen. It was Mina. Of course, it was Mina.

When he looked up from his phone, he realized that he was alone. Yugyeom had left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah. the next chapter is the last chapter. tbh. this ended up way longer than i thought it would. well, i hope the next chapter will be up next week! 
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. come talk to me on tumblr if you like  
> [tumblr](http://got7doubleb.tumblr.com)


	6. You Drive Me Crazy (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I just can't sleep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, initially i wanted this to be with the last chapter. However, it was difficult to make the difference between the time frame of both parts. I also wanted to post this chapter earlier but after rereading I realized there was a loophole and I needed to fix it. Thus, I rewrote the whole thing. 
> 
> or in other words, I'm late and have excuses but it doesn't matter because I'm still late. I'm still working on the next part but i hope this short one will do for now! please let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> This chapter happens the night of the party. it is a flashback so the next chapter makes sense

The sound of the door opening, caught Bambam’s attention. He was crouched over the toilet after emptying his insides, his head still insistently pounding. He was never going to drink again. Ever. 

He crawled out of the toilet to see Jackson’s head peeking into the door to his guest room. 

“There you are!” he bombarded, his voice louder than the thrums of distant music. “Are you ok?”

Bambam nodded despite knowing fully well he wasn’t really. He got to his feet with some difficulty, idly wondering why Jackson was just watching him from the door instead of coming in. It was then that he noticed, Jackson wasn’t alone. 

“What the fuck is he doing here?” 

Yugyeom was curled in Jackson’s arm, clinging onto him like he couldn’t stand on his own two feet, his face tucked in Jackson’s shoulder, his eyes closed as if he was asleep. He was significantly taller than Jackson so the slouch of shoulders look awkward. 

“He’s drunk as fuck and he is crashing here,” Jackson said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He pushed Yugyeom into Bambam’s arm and suddenly Bambam’s arms was full of Yugyeom. Yugyeom didn’t protest, only letting out a little yelp, slumping into Bambam like a mould. 

“WHAT THE FUCK JACKSON! NO!”

“I’ve got guest to entertain, Bambam. Goodnight!”

Bambam couldn’t even stop Jackson from leaving because Yugyeom was leaning heavily into him. His face was nuzzling into his neck which was very distracting. 

“Bambam.” Yugyeom sighed, nuzzling closer. His fingers curled around Bambam’s hips, warm finger brushing against the exposed bare skin there and Bambam’s breath hitched. Despite himself, Bambam swallowed the urge to push Yugyeom away. He would hate to feel like he was taking advantage of the situation but having Yugyeom this close was  _ nice.  _ His warmth radiating all the way through Bambam.

“Let’s get you to bed then,” Bambam tried to sound cross but he knew he sounded softer around the edges. His heart hammering in his chest as he held Yugyeom tightly, guiding him to the bed.

“Ok,” Bambam said, wondering if Yugyeom could hear the quiver of his voice in this state. “You gotta let go now.”

“Are you going to leave?” Yugyeom asked, his voice betraying a vulnerability that made Bambam’s heart ache. This wasn’t real. He was just drunk. It wasn’t real.

He shook his head and Yugyeom seemed placated, letting go, slumping into the bed and wiggling himself into a comfortable position on the pillow. He toes off his shoes with his eyes closed. 

“It’s hot,” he muttered. He discarded his shirt in a swift motion without even having to sit up and is about to reach for his belt when Bambam stopped him. 

“WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Bambam cried hysterically, his hands held out in front of him as if it would shield him from whatever Yugyeom was doing. He was stripping himself, right in front of him like it was no big deal. Maybe it wasn’t but judging by the way Bambam’s face feels hot and his heart was beating, it probably was. 

“I always sleep naked.”

“No! No! You can’t sleep naked!” Bambam doesn’t know if he could get redder but he was sure that he was. 

“Why not?”

 

_ Fuck Yugyeom for doing such devilish thing and making it sound like it was the most innocent thing in the universe. _

 

“Just don’t.”

Yugyeom pouted. As if Bambam had stopped him from taking a cookie, when really this was for his own good. He couldn’t handle the thought of mortification Yugyeom would go through when he realized he had slept naked next to Bambam. It was bad enough that he was shirtless. 

“Are you going to sleep in that?” Yugyeom’s voice called to him just as he was about to leave to change. 

“No.” Bambam turned to watch Yugyeom curiously. His broad bare chest was now under the sheets, his eyes scanning Bambam top to bottom. If Bambam didn’t know better he would have thought Yugyeom was checking him out. 

“I can’t imagine it’ll be comfortable to sleep in that.” Yugyeom commented, sounding a lot more sober than just a minute ago. 

“Should i just sleep naked then?”

“I dare you.” Yugyeom looked at him hard and it shouldn't affect Bambam so much but it does. There was just something about the way Yugyeom challenged him that made him do stupid things. 

“Funny ha ha,” he deadpanned. 

“Afraid to show some skin?” Yugyeom still had that challenging tone, sounding suspiciously sober. “Rich coming from someone who had most of their stomach showing the whole night.”

“Do you have something against my outfit?” Bambam mused, suddenly finding Yugyeom’s challenge hilarious.

“Yes.” Yugyeom sounded petulant. “You are the one wearing it.”

Bambam’s jaw dropped open, offended. Anger was coiling inside him and the urge to just punch Yugyeom across the face overwhelmed him. He tossed his overlong necklace aside, stomping to his side of the bed before ripping off all of his clothes in record speed. Fuming as he fumbled with his tight leather pants. Why did he agree to wear such tight clothing?

The embarrassment dawned on him when he was left bare in his boxers. Quickly, he hid behind the sheets, placing a pillow between them. 

Yugyeom then started giggling, small chuckles at first until at some point he was laughing heartily, his whole body shaking and Bambam could feel the bed move as he vibrated. Bambam couldn’t help the smile that tugged the corners of his mouth, there was just something about the sound of Yugyeom’s laughter that made him feel warmth. Any traces of the anger he felt had seeped away with every syllable of laughter. And suddenly, Bambam felt defeated. 

He had let the thoughts of his feelings for Yugyeom escape him before. Refusing to talk about it to his friends and refusing to deal with Yugyeom in general with every conscious effort in his body. But yet, Yugyeom was here next to him and it felt as if he was denying a swim in the ocean of his emotions but now he had been thrown in without knowing how to swim.  _ He was going to drown and all he could do was let it be.  _

He didn’t know if he wanted to cry or shout at Yugyeom for making him feel so much all at once. He was losing his mind. 

“Hey,” Yugyeom’s voice next to him was a whisper. “Are you okay?”

Bambam doesn’t reply afraid that he would start shouting (or more likely, crying). 

Yugyeom moved, Bambam was too afraid to look at the other but he could feel the bed shift beneath him reminding him of their proximity.

“Here.” Yugyeom said, holding what looked like his shirt in front of Bambam, a little bit too close to Bambam’s face. The smell of Yugyeom’s heavy cologne and his distinctive scent filled his nostrils. “Wear it.”

Bambam does as he is told, sliding the cool material over his head and revelling at the scent. He then tucks himself in, heavily swallowing the lump in his throat that feels like he was on the verge of tears.  _ Fuck, when did he ever become the weepy drunk friend. _

He feels the bed shift and the pillow behind him is removed, replaced with a warm body. He closes his eyes, forcing himself to forget about everything, focusing on Yugyeom’s warmth, and sleep takes him in. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave constructive criticism/comments here or on my tumblr [here](http://got7doubleb.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> kudos are appreciated <3


	7. You Drive Me Crazy (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate you. but not really. maybe not at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for this taking so long and i have no one to blame but myself. important things to note about this chapter is that the POV jumps around a bit. i'm sure it is clear enough but if it isn't let me know!

Jackson stood in the doorway of his guest room, his arms crossed across his bare chest, sipping on his morning coffee. It’s probably too early to be out of bed but he had a feeling that Bambam needed him and maybe he was right judging by the state of nakedness the younger was in and the blank look in his eyes. 

“Earth to Bambam,” he droned lazily, despite the inkling in his heart that Bambam couldn’t possibly hear him. He was sitting in the middle of the unmade bed, clad only in his plain black boxer briefs, his shoulders slouched in a scary stillness. He stared at the sheets as though he could see the core of the earth through it. 

Jackson cleared his throat louder. He felt the first waves of amusement at Bambam’s state evaporate to be replaced by worry. Something happened and whatever it was, he didn’t like it. 

“Bambam,” he called out softly, stepping closer when the younger still didn’t respond. Bambam looked at him. His eyes were still far away but he saw Jackson approaching. It wasn’t hard to see that Jackson’s voice didn’t snap him out of his thoughts completely. 

“What is going on, Bambam?”

Bambam finally looked at him; like  _ actually _ looked at him. His face was haunted as he reached out his hand for Jackson and the latter hastily caught his arm, crowding him closer. Bambam’s hands were cold. He put his coffee on the floor. He needed both hands for this. 

“I like Yugyeom.” he whispered just loud enough so that Jackson could hear him, closing his eyes as if this was the first time he had said it. It probably was. 

“Okay,” Jackson said, not knowing how else to respond to the admission. Bambam was probably expecting him to be shocked but he had seen the way he watched Yugyeom last night. It really wasn’t that hard to see. 

“No, you don’t get it,” Bambam exasperated, his eyes wide. “I  _ like  _ him a lot.”

“And I  _ like  _ Jinyoung.” Jackson deadpanned. This probably wasn’t what Bambam wanted but it was what he needed. “If you are done stating the obvious, can you please tell me what happened?”

“Ugh,” Bambam groaned, slumping into Jackson’s embrace. His face leaned into Jackson’s shoulder, allowing a moment of silence to envelope around them.

“I just…” he lifted his head to look at Jackson. “I like him, Jackson. I don’t even know why or how or when. It just happened and I’m doomed.”

“But why?” 

Jackson had an inkling on why, considering he dumped a very drunk Yugyeom here last night and judging by the lack of Yugyeom and the distressed Bambam, he reckoned he was on the right track.

“I’m doomed because– I mean– I…” he ruffled his hair in frustration. “ _ Fuck,  _ I’m in too deep.”

Bambam was trembling. Jackson remembered how scared he was when he realized just how much he liked Jinyoung and how terrifying it was to admit, first and foremost, to himself of his own feelings. Although, Jackson always wore his feelings on his sleeve and Bambam was never the kind to share, let alone admit to himself that he had any other feelings besides playfulness or happiness. He had always been the kind to pretend everything was fine. 

He pulled Bambam closer to him, hoping it would help with the trembling, running his hand down his back, hoping it would have a calming effect. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Bam. I mean if Yugyeom hurts you, so help me, i would sock him right in the face but maybe you should chance it?” Jackson soothed. “If it doesn’t work out, you can find girls or guys or whatever it is your heart desires and I’d still love you all the same, ok?”

Bambam nodded against his chest, sniffling slightly but doesn’t move away.

“As much as I love Bambam, I hope this isn’t what it looks like, Jackson.” 

They both turn to find Jinyoung looking a little red in the face at the door. Jackson looked at the naked Bambam then at himself, then again at Jinyoung who was clad in Jackson’s old t shirt and pajama pants and laughed. 

“Aww, Jinyoungieeee, are you jealous?” he snickered, skipping towards his boyfriend. “Bambam is going through his first gay crisis, he needed me.”

“OMG HAS OUR BABY GROWN UP?” Jinyoung walked passed him to reach Bambam and Jackson could hear Bambam grumble a soft, “ _ Please be annoying somewhere else,”  _ despite sounding very weak. Jackson smiled as he joined the little group hug that was forming. 

 

-o0o-

 

Yugyeom stopped at the side pavement and yanked out his cigarette box from his pocket a little harder than necessary. He stared at the lone cigarette in the box for a moment hearing an unwanted voice in his head.

 

_ You really need to stop smoking. It’s not healthy. _

 

He doesn’t need to think about whose voice it was spoken in because the scary detail in which he remembered the way Bambam talked, and moved and –  _ oh my god –  _ smelt was enough. He can’t even smoke without thinking of the other and it just made him furious. He crumpled the cigarettes in his hands and threw it loudly against the closest wall, aiming for the trash can but completely missing it. 

He had been driven insane by everything that had been happening to him and all he wanted to do it curl into a ball and forget  _ everything.  _ After the failed attempt at locking himself in his room, music out loud trying to move his body to dance, he went out with determination that a walk would probably do the trick but now that he was out in the streets all he saw was other people that just reminded him of Bambam. Even his cigarette box reminded him of the jerk. 

He groaned aloud, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from people walking past him.  It was a little unnerving how Bambam had made it into his life. He could still recall the days he had spent his days glaring at the other at school; annoyed that he thought he was popular enough that the rules didn’t apply to him, annoyed that he was popular because he was good at dance when in reality, Yugyeom was good too. And yet, he was better and he always was. 

Although school was over and when Yugyeom had saw him standing in his favourite smoking spot on the roof to get away from prying eyes, a strange  _ friendship  _ had arisen. Bambam was not what he expected. 

He expected to be made fun of. He expected to be ignored, his dancing skills would be disregarded. Instead, Bambam was friendly, funny and rather surprisingly generous. They hit it off instantly but then Yugyeom had to ruin it all by having feelings. 

Yugyeom let out another loud groan, gaining more stares from the strangers around him. 

 

_ Alright, walk Yugyeom before you get reported for public disruption. _

 

His feet moved while his mind continued to go over the fight they had yesterday morning. It seemed like just moments ago, he was shouting at the other to give him back his shirt; it felt like just moments ago, Bambam was tucked warmly in his arms.

Yugyeom abruptly stopped in his tracks thinking of how he had left the moment he had heard that ringtone. Always the same one, always when Yugyeom thought there was a chance his feelings might be reciprocated. A cruel laugh left through his mouth, despite the squeezing in his heart. 

 

_ I can’t believe I fell for him.  _

 

Yugyeom was never under the illusion he wasn’t gay. He knew and yet Bambam had swept him off his feet so swiftly that the next thing he knew, it was too late to escape. Despite the better part of himself knowing that Bambam would never look at him that way he couldn’t keep away. He couldn’t even let his jealousy not get the best of him on more than one occasion. 

 

_ Fuck, i'm in too deep for a straight guy. I’m just another tragic gay story.  _

 

He looked around and realized he had somehow managed to make it to his favourite cafe; the one Bambam used to met him at. The exact same one where they’re first  _ date  _ had happened. 

He hated this place. He hated how he had ended up in front of this place without him even thinking about it. And most of all he hated how now it was forever tainted by a guy he fell for who wouldn’t even look at him.  _ At least not in the way Yugyeom wanted him to.  _

And that was just it wasn’t it. All Yugyeom ever wanted was Bambam’s attention and he had gotten it for a hot minute but where had that left them now; standing alone in front of these streets that are haunted by his former nemesis. 

In his memories there was no one else but them; just them dancing, laughing, eating and everything in between. Yugyeom had been careless and let his feelings slip a little too intensely too soon. He didn’t mean to scare him off but there was something in the way Bambam moved with him as they danced that made him think maybe –  _ just maybe.  _

“Are you in line?” a voice snapped him out of his spiralling thoughts. He shook his head gesturing for the man to go ahead. Yugyeom sighed heavily, taking a moment to rummage through his pockets only to realize he had thrown away his cigarettes.  _ Well i guess, i’ll eat.  _

After ordering, he makes his way to the tables and was froze when he looked around and spotted him. 

There, in the flesh, sat Bambam looking miserable in front of Jackson and Jinyoung. Everything was moving in slow motion as Bambam slowly turned to look straight at him. The world around Yugyeom suddenly quiet as his vision tunneled to Bambam’s shocked expression.

“Yugyeom.” the other said but Yugyeom’s blood was pumping to loud in his ear for him to hear it. He could only see his mouth move to wrap around his name in a way that his treacherous heart skipped beats for. 

Yugyeom wanted to leave but his feet were rooted to the ground. Jinyoung looked between the two of them for a moment before getting up from his seat, smirking smugly before he turned to his boyfriend and spoke.

“Well, Jackson, I think it’s time for us to go.”

“You mean we don't get to stay and watch the best parts?” Jackson moaned, albeit already rising to his feet to follow Jinyoung’s steps. Jinyoung nodded toward him as he left but Jackson paused, looking at him straight in the eye. 

“You may be tall but I can take you,” he growled lowly, glaring. Yugyeom didn’t bother to conceal his confusion. 

“Come on, Jackson.” Jinyoung called out, his tone chiding. Jackson immediately broke into a grin, patting Yugyeom a little roughly on the shoulder before leaving them alone. 

“Yugyeom.” Bambam’s voice sounded a little uncertain but at least this time, Yugyeom could hear him. 

Yugyeom looked at him, eying the seat in front of him before finally deciding it would be stupid to sit somewhere else and run now. So, he took a seat in front of Bambam and stared at the funny patterns on the walls, despite the rush of heat into his cheeks from Bambam’s gaze. They sat in silence for what Yugyeom felt was an eternity until he decided to steal glances to the man in front of him and noticed that Bambam looked panicked. 

“I’m sorry I left in such a rush yesterday,” Yugyeom began.

Bambam tensed before slowly meeting his eyes. He doesn't say anything for a moment and the tension around them was thick. Yugyeom heard the unspoken words between their gazes, his heart racing when Bambam didn’t look away but instead met his eyes levelly and something in Yugyeom clicked. 

His food arrived just in time and their gazes broke apart, the flurry of movements enough for Yugyeom to hide his mischievous smirk. 

“I have to admit I hated the way everyone looked at you at the party.”

Bambam spluttered. 

“What do you mean?” he wheezed, trying to calm his lungs from turning into a full blown coughing fit. 

“I mean, you were a sexy minx at the party last night and everyone was watching.” He held the urge of winking at Bambam when their eyes met just so he could watch the way Bambam’s mouth gaped in surprise from his words.

“Were you watching?”

 

_ I’m always watching, Bambam. _

 

Instead of answering, Yugyeom winked and started digging into his food, rendering Bambam speechless. He felt a little smug when Bambam kept stealing weary glances at him filling him with  _ hope  _ from Bambam’s unmistakable reaction.

“Wanna go back to mine?” he asked once he was done with lunch. If Bambam looked shocked before now he looked haunted.

“We’ve never been to yours.” he croaked, wincing once the words had left his mouth as if he regretted saying it but Yugyeom only smiled. 

“Well, do you want to now?”

Bambam gulped as if he was getting into more than he was bargaining for. And maybe he was but Yugyeom hoped he would like it either way. 

 

-o0o-

 

Yugyeom was being weird. Yugyeom was being  _ good  _ weird but he was being weird regardless and it is messing Bambam up. Bambam had thought Yugyeom would have turned on his heel and leave Bambam gaping when he saw him. But instead he had sat with him,  _ flirted  _ rather boldly and invited him home. 

Bambam’s heart was hammering loudly in his ear as he sat at the edge of the bed in Yugyeom’s small bedroom. There was no one at home but them. Bambam’s eyes scanned the neat interior of Yugyeom house taking in the simple wardrobe, bed and desk. There was a speaker on the desk and text books neatly arrange next to it. Some empty cans of sodas lay scattered on the table.

It felt intimate to watch Yugyeom close his room door and attempt to clean his room by shoving some shoes and stray socks under the bed. Once he was done, he let out a sigh but the room didn’t look much different than when he started. Regardless he looked satisfied and the wave of emotion crashing into Bambam was making it harder for him to calm down. 

It also didn’t help that the taller’s eyes landed on him at that very moment with a cheeky smirk etched into his face. Bambam’s stomach did flips from anticipation. He didn’t even know what he was anticipating he just knew that Yugyeom was being  _ weird.  _

“Do you wanna show me some of your moves?”

Bambam choked on air and ended up in a coughing fit. 

“I meant would you like to dance.” Yugyeom was turning furiously red in the ears as he turned away to fiddle with his iPod, clearly trying to hide his face. Bambam stood up. He didn’t really want to dance but something made him want to be closer to Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom played a song and turned towards him. He looked nervous but he stepped forward anyway. Bambam let him step closer until they were just an arms length apart. The song played on but none of them seemed to want to break the spell that had started. 

“Why did you leave without saying goodbye?” Bambam whispered as if by raising his voice the spell would break. Yugyeom looked confused for a second but he could see when it hit him. He looked downwards to hide his face but Bambam could see a flash of a familiar vulnerability crossing his face. 

“Are you still with Mina?” he mumbled but Bambam caught every word.

“What?” Bambam half shouted. “Of course not.”

Yugyeom narrowed his eyes at him. “But she called that morning, didn’t she?”

It was Bambam’s turn to look confused. It took awhile for Bambam to realize that Yugyeom was talking about yesterday morning. When Yugyeom had left so suddenly while Bambam was positive he was about to kiss him. When Bambam had looked for his phone and realized Yugyeom was gone.

Yugyeom recognized the ringtone.  _ Was that why he left? _

Bambam smirked.

“Does that bother you?” he stepped closer, loving the way Yugyeom’s cheeks turned red and he was avoiding eye contact. “Did it bother you that I called Dasom cute like how it bothered you that everyone was looking at me?”

Yugyeom’s expression was stony despite his flush but Bambam marched on.

 

“If I didn’t know better, Kim Yugyeom, I would have thought you were jealous.”

 

Bambam gave him a moment to breath, his eyes watching the way Yugyeom wet his lip with his tongue, still avoiding eye contact. It took a moment before Yugyeom met his gaze with a familiar challenging look despite a little shaky and said, “What if I am?”

Bambam surged forward, knocking Yugyeom back a little but the taller caught him and their lips crashed together. Bambam felt his whole body pushing forward, wanting to be closer to Yugyeom’s solid form. It took a moment before Yugyeom kissed him back, sighing contently as he curled his finger to the side of Bambam’s shirt, holding their bodies flushed together. 

They broke apart only for Yugyeom to start peppering kisses down his jaw to his neck. Bambam stayed close, winding his arm around the man in front of him, not quite willing to let go just yet. His hand rested on Yugyeom’s waist, making soft stroking movements. Ignoring the little yelp that escaped his lips, Bambam slipped his hand under the shirt to touch the hot skin underneath, curling his fingers around his waist with a firm grip. 

“Just making sure this is really happening,” Bambam grinned sheepishly when Yugyeom stopped kissing to spare him a questioning look at the pressure on his hip. “This feels like a dream.”

And it did because he had wanted this. He had wanted this since Yugyeom had danced with him in the beautiful way that he always does; looking at him with the same intensity that he was looking at him right now. Like Bambam was the only thing he ever wanted. 

“Is it a good dream?” 

There it is again, that vulnerability that made Bambam’s heart ache with the need to make sure Yugyeom never felt that way again.

“You drive me crazy don’t you know that?” Bambam said more to himself than to Yugyeom but his face lit up so brightly. “If this is a dream, I really hope I don’t wake up.”

Yugyeom was giggling, his face turning redder and he tried to cover it behind his hands but Bambam caught his arm just in time. Yugyeom whined, swatting him playfully on the chest. Bambam’s heart is about to burst from the warm feeling spreading throughout his body. 

“ _I hate you_ ,” Yugyeom whined, covering his cheeks with his free hand and stealing glances despite his embarrassment. Bambam is aware his cheeks hurt from how much he has been smiling. “ _But not really._ ”

Bambam pulled him by the elbow, forcing him to reveal the beautiful flush on his cheeks. He kisses each cheek, unable to resist himself. 

“Ok. _Maybe not at all_.” Yugyeom concluded before he let their lips touch.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with me till the end of this fic. i honestly thought i would have been able to finish this faster but i suck at time management so yeah. writing this fic has been a wild ride and i have nothing but gratitude for the prompter who came up with the prompt thus inspiring me for write this fic. and also to bamspeach
> 
> i would love constructive criticism or any comments or kudos! (also let me know if you think yugyeom or bambam is ooc in this bc same)
> 
> if you prefer u may find me on [tumblr](http://got7doubleb.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsichi7)

**Author's Note:**

> there is an accompanying fanart that i drew for this fic. you can find that on my tumblr [here](http://got7doubleb.tumblr.com/post/171866451950/bad-boy-aesthetic-bambam-for-an-upcoming-fic-im)


End file.
